Harry Potter and the Silver Serpent
by JumpingforJoy
Summary: My take on the 7th Harry Potter book. Can Harry finally defeat Voldemort and will he ever be able to move on and leave Hogwarts behind him? HBP spoilers!
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Silver Serpent**

The residents of Privet Drive had – over the years – become accustomed to the odd goings on of number four. In fact it wasn't unusual for explosions to be heard from behind its drawn curtains, or even for strangely clothed men to appear with a flash in the middle of the night.

"If those walls could talk." One neighbour would exclaim to the next.

"Aye, the things to be told!" the other would reply, before their lawn mowers whirred into action across the manufactured grass.

It was generally assumed (as the result of a rumour started by number six), that all was consequently the fault of the criminally insane boy who lodged with the Dursleys, and though Vernon was not a well-liked man, the road disliked this 'piece of scruff' more.

Over the near seventeen years he had lived there, this dishevelled teenager had been blamed for everything, from the break-in at number ten to last year's drought. And it wasn't that he had ever been caught, simply that he was an unknown in a sea of well-preened hedges and polished Mercedes. It was this boy who was frequently sighted crouching outside his living room amongst the begonias, or else he was going for long walks, not returning until late into the night. Mr Bungo of number seven could have sworn he once saw the boy talking to a hedge, which appeared to be responding with nods and shakes of the head. But of course he had never shared this experience with anyone for fear of being taken mad himself.

In the darkness of a July night, this boy could be seen by one creature alone, and that was an owl by the name of Hedwig. The bird crooked her neck and hooted gently in a bid for owl-nip, but found nothing in return. For this young man was concentrating on one thing, and that was getting out of the house, and number four Privet Drive, for good. He paced his room checking for any remaining items he may wish to take with him, and when he was satisfied nothing left would be of any use he sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh. His glasses were slightly crooked on his nose, and the edge of a famous scar could be seen peeping from behind the matted curtain that was his hair. His faded jeans were torn at the knee from years of over-wear and his navy t-shirt hung limply around his excessively skinny frame. Even his trainers were worn. In fact the only thing that didn't make his appearance more like that of an old beggar than a wealthy teenager, was the glint of gold that hung around his neck. This locket seemed out of place in its surroundings and any stranger would have presumed it stolen even. But this boy was no thief. His appearance simply reflected his mood, and as a street lamp buzzed into action anyone would have struggled not to gasp out loud as his face came fully into view. Dark circles encased his eyes, and his cheeks were gaunt. His face was long and unnaturally thin for his age while his brow creased out of both worry and grief. This boy had lost someone close to him and that much was obvious. His hollow expression said it all. He had not seen laughter or joy for a long time, and he clearly did not expect to any time soon. This was Harry Potter at his lowest and even he wasn't afraid to admit it, although he liked to think he was coping perhaps better than he really was. The only energy that could be seen anywhere near his slouching figure, was a glint in his eyes. Harry was on a mission, and no matter how tired or guilty he felt, he could not let his emotions get in the way of the task ahead.

Grabbing his stuffed trunk and Hedwig's cage Harry made for the closed door of his room. Opening it with a nod of the head and almost falling down the stairs with the burden of his ill-health he poked his head into the living room where a tiny upright woman sat sewing – her nose in the air, next to a plump middle-aged man and an even rounder boy, not much older than Harry (although it was obvious to anyone that Dudley Dursley was no stranger to a healthy appetite). They all sat transfixed to the television which was currently emitting the credits of 'Changing Rooms' and not one looked up as Harry entered the room.

"I'll be off then," sounded Harry " and don't worry because I won't be back this time." He rolled his eyes wearily and when the only acknowledgment he received was a nod from Aunt Petunia, an overly satisfied grin from Dudley and a sarcastic laugh from Uncle Vernon, he shut the door to the living room of number four for the last time, breathing a sigh if relief as he did so. He had hated his life here, so why did his heart pang with sorrow at leaving the family who had treated him so badly for sixteen years? Perhaps Dumbledore was right. Perhaps love really did conquer all, even hatred. As a tear rolled down Harry Potter's cheek he was not sure whether it was one of joy, relief or pity for the over bearing relatives.

"Seventeen" he thought to himself. "It's 12.10. I'm seventeen."


	2. Home From Home

**Chapter 1 – Home From Home**

Harry stepped out of the front door and breathed in the warm night air. He was not sure how he would be getting to the Burrow but Ron's letter had assured him that all was arranged. He pulled the small crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and unfurled it.

_Harry,_

_Mum says we will pick you up from your Aunt and Uncle's house on the night of your birthday and to be outside the front door at 12.15. She also says not to worry or try anything stupid. Sorry – you know what Mum's like. _

_Hermione arrived yesterday and we're sorting out the final arrangements but more about that when you arrive. See you soon mate!_

_Ron_

_p.s. Harry - don't even consider running. We'll find you in the end anyway and it's not a safe option in the current state of things. Be careful. Ginny xxxxx_

It was this last comment from Ginny that had convinced Harry not to disappear without a trace. When he first read it he had presumed it from Hermione with it's warning tones. But he knew Ginny was as scared as him and this was bringing out her protective side.

Harry desperately wanted to handle this quest alone. It was his after all – the prophecy didn't make any reference to his friends. But he desperately wanted to see Ginny again. He couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye and just hoped she wasn't going to try and come with him. It was far too dangerous for her. At least that's what he kept telling himself, although a part of him, the part he was trying to forget about, thought his troubles might be eased if Ginny was at his side. But he couldn't risk it. She was far too precious to him, and he had already lost the others he truly cared about or could offer him what he had always desperately craved. A place he could call home. He may have been young but Harry was almost certain that if he survived long enough to build a home and family, it would be with Ginny, and he was sure she felt the same way. This presented even more of an argument for her returning to Hogwarts when he left at the end of the summer. If Hogwarts opened it's doors again that is.

He sighed and put the note back into his pocket, as a deep chugging noise appeared in the distance. It was growing louder and louder with a frightening pace and Harry could only assume this meant it was moving towards him. It was almost deafening now and he squinted as bright lights rounded the corner of Privet Drive temporarily blinding him. As he blinked rapidly the lights dimmed, the sound faltered and cut out, and the sound of a car door slamming could be heard.

"Alright Harry!" called the familiar voice of Arthur Weasley.

"Yes thanks Mr Weasley" Harry replied as his trunk and Hedwig's cage flew into the air and into the boot of the vintage car that now sat before him.

"Isn't she a beauty? Found her in Bognor Regis last week. Terrible business of a bewitched out of control car and when I got there it was her. Any charm had long worn off." And with that Mr Weasley spat on his sleeve and began to polish the headlights.

It was then that Harry noticed the small figure of Ginny, whose hands appeared glued to the dashboard, and whose face was contorted into a pure image of shock. He walked over and opened the passenger door with a chuckle. This snapped her out of her trance, and she turned to face Harry.

"Bloody unsafe if you ask me!" She exclaimed in a voice that Harry thought made her sound rather like Ron. Then her face broke into a smile and she simultaneously jumped out of the car and threw her arms around him. This simple act for Harry was like the calm before the storm. He was content for now, to just stand in the middle of the road with his arms wrapped around her and tears pouring down his face. It was Ginny that eventually broke this embrace when she pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. He tried his best to produce a weak smile but when even this resulted in more tears falling, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and hugged him tighter than before. She never wanted to let go and knew that it was Harry that was worth fighting for, even if it meant leaving her family behind and travelling into the unknown.

It was Mr Weasley who broke the silence this time. He cleared his throat and commented that it was late and they really ought to be heading on. Ginny ushered Harry into the back seat and sat next to him, his arm protectively around her and her head in the crook of his neck. He was exhausted and was finally admitting this to himself.

Occasionally they would talk but Harry would only answer briefly and just enough to satisfy Ginny, although he convinced no one. As they drew closer to The Burrow the questions became more pointed and Harry only let his guard down when he was sure Mr Weasley wasn't listening. (He had begun fiddling with the radio and looked rather pleased with himself as they drove along listening to static.)

"Have you been eating?" Ginny quizzed.

"A bit."

"Sleeping?"

"Occasionally."

"Have you heard from anyone?"

"A few people have written to check I'm still alive, yeah."

Ginny stared at him and looked saddened by what she saw. The sparkle had left his eye and Harry no longer appeared young. He had changed in ways no one could see, and she scalded herself for leaving him alone for as long as she had.

"Ron and Hermione wanted to come but I put up a fight and said that they weren't the ones who were passionately in love with you, so it was hardly fair they should get the journey with you all to themselves!" Harry laughed and as he did so his face truly lit up. This filled Ginny with warmth and he smiled down at her before placing a kiss on her head and bringing her closer to him.

As Mr Weasley screeched on the brakes outside of his home Ginny opened the back door and hopped out leading Harry, and being careful not to break her firm grip on his hand. She led him through the door where Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Lupin were all seated around the kitchen table in conversation as he entered. But they jumped up at the sound of the door latch opening, waiting to talk to him and hoping find him in better shape than he was when they had last seen him at Platform 9 ¾. Harry however was only passing through and Ginny made sure of that. She did not stop walking but lead him straight through and up the stairs saying only,

"Harry needs to sleep. You can talk to him in the morning." Harry got a faint glimpse of Ron's stunned face, and Hermione's look of pity before he was dragged up the stairs and out of their view. He was grateful for this and glad he would not face their questions tonight. He couldn't handle it yet. But there was something vaguely ghost-like in the way he was once again led away from the crowds by this girl.

The last thing Harry was aware of that night was Ginny kissing him goodnight and closing the door to the room he shared with Ron behind her. Even this separation for a few seconds before he drifted into a comfortable slumber hurt inside. He needed her now more than ever and was not going to lose her like he had lost his parents, and Sirius. And Dumbledore. He had tried for so long to put the kindly wizard from his mind but at last gave in. Breathing in deeply he remembered the old man's sentiments and the value he placed on love, putting it above all other things. The smell of The Burrow drifted into his head as he realised for the first time that he no longer needed to search for a home. It was here. This was his home from home.

**I would like to thank my 2 reviewers for actually reading and reviewing this fic! Also I'm sorry the first entries have been so short and I'll try and make them longer from now on.**

**(I would also like to point out that although it looks like I've reviewed my own story I really haven't – my friend thinks she's very funny! Sorry about that!)**


	3. Family Ties

**Chapter 2 – Family Ties**

Snape frowned as he faced Malfoy. The boy had failed and he knew that the Lord would not be happy. It had always been a risk trusting such a naïve young man with such an important task but Voldemort had seen it as a test of Draco's loyalty. Snape could not help but feel self-loathing. Narcissa had specifically put her only son in his care, and it had resulted in a murder. A murder Snape himself had committed – against his own friend and mentor – against Dumbledore. It was never intentional but an unbreakable vow was, as it seemed, unbreakable. In the end Snape had to choose between his life and Dumbledore's, and when he weighed it up he realised that he was the only living link between the Order and the Death Eaters. He was the only person who could provide information great enough to target Voldemort's weakness and bring him down once and for all. But he would need Harry Potter for his plan to succeed, and he very much doubted that anyone would trust him now, especially the boy. The teacher had in adversely become a fugitive. 'I did it for Narcissa', he reminded himself. But this provided little solace. He at least hoped that Dumbledore would have understood, had Snape been given the chance to explain.

For as long as Severus Snape could remember he had been in love with Narcissa. They had gone out for a time when they left Hogwarts, but Lucius Malfoy had seen to it that this relationship didn't last. He had promised everything to the young woman that Severus could not, including vast amounts of money and a title. Narcissa had always possessed a shallow streak – it was what had put her in Slytherin in the first place. Snape's already brittle heart had been broken by this experience, and he became even more reclusive as he grew older. He distanced himself from the Malfoy family for many years, and even Voldemort himself respected Snape's wishes and made sure the three death eaters never came into contact during their work. But this had all changed when Draco had started at Hogwarts. Snape had recognised the boy as a Malfoy before he had even heard the name, and shortly after the first years arrival he was once again contacted by Narcissa. She was worried for Draco and knew that aspects of the school would give her son every opportunity to become one of Voldemort's supporters himself. She did not want this to happen, and ever since the two old friends had been in constant collaboration, trying to turn Draco away from evil, all the while fighting their own feelings for each other. Snape however, had failed his task and this young Malfoy was living proof.

He sighed and thought back to the night Lucius Malfoy had been arrested. With his old foe finally out of the way Snape and Narcissa had finally been able to be together, even if no one else could ever know. She was still married, but with her husband locked away for many years they had time together, and Snape had come to see Draco as his own flesh and blood. Flesh and blood he had been willing to protect, even at the cost of another's life. They were his family, and even the cold hearted Severus was beginning to warm to this idea. There had only ever been two things that stood in their way. Bellatrix – Narcissa's suspicious sister, and the fact that Snape's acting as a double agent for both sides of this war put them all in great danger if it were ever to be found out. Whilst Snape had every intention of serving the Order loyally and using his position for good, Narcissa herself still served Voldemort like a friend. This had put them both in grave danger. A danger that would eventually prove more costly than they could even begin to imagine.

Harry wasn't sure exactly how he was woken the next morning, but he knew it was with a start. He felt fine, and nothing looked out of place, in fact Ron was still snoring in the bed next to him. But something just didn't seem right. He yawned as he placed his glasses on his nose and pulled on his trousers. He certainly felt better after a good nights sleep and judging by his watch it was well into the morning. Ron would surely want to speak to him, but Harry made the decision to let him dream on, and besides, he was slightly afraid that Ron would become violent if anyone dared wake him. He smiled and walked groggily out of the bedroom and onto the landing. The last thing he remembered was glancing up the stairs before he was plunged into darkness.

"Ow!" Harry's head was spinning.

"Hold still dear, just a second." The motherly voice of Mrs Weasley drifted into his thoughts as his vision began to clear. Harry sat up and looked up the staircase that he was now at the bottom of. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were stood to his left, and Mrs Weasley was kneeling to his right, a bottle of fluorescent green liquid in her hand.

"Here. Drink this." She ordered. "I tell you, when I get hold of those two! There will be murder!" And with that she hoisted herself up and marched off towards the twins' old bedroom.

"Fred and George are home?" Harry asked as he wrinkled his nose and gulped down the foul tasting medicine.

"Yup. Testing their newest products. They said they were sorry for knocking you out and something about too much dragon claw before hot-footing it out of Mum's reach. She's mad!" Ron smirked.

"Are you alright Harry?" This was the first time Harry had spoken to his two best friends in weeks, and Ginny took the expression on his face as a sign to quietly leave and give them some space. She'd had her time with him – for this weekend anyway.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs Harry, Ron and Hermione retreated to the boys' room and began to discuss their plans. The route to Godric's Hollow was planned for two days after Bill and Fleur's wedding (the 31st August) and they had decided the best form of travel would be to fly, as they were all more than capable and could this way stay out of muggle sight. Harry had still not passed his apparation test although, Hermione heartily informed him, she had booked one for him on the 1st September. As the conversation turned to Hogwarts and its imminent closure, the young witch became wary of anyone over hearing their discussion and proceeded to perform a complex sound proofing charm on the room. She did not want to risk anyone learning of their plans.

"The way I see it Hogwarts can't open. I mean, what can they do without Dumbledore?"

"Ron really!" replied Hermione. "There have been other head teachers you know. I'm sure Professor McGonagall's quite capable of running it on her own. And besides," She rolled her eyes. "There has to be somewhere for people to learn magic – it's more important than ever that everyone knows how to defend themselves…" She trailed off now and turned to look shiftily at Harry, who had slipped into a daydream during their argument. He was aware now of an awkward look on his companions faces, and very much doubted whether he would like what they were about to say.

"Go on…." He was suspicious by now.

"Well the thing is Harry….." Hermione cut Ron off.

"We sort of, may have, well…. told the DA members – the good ones that is – that you'd, well…. do a few lessons with them still."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He'd completely forgotten about the DA and hadn't had any contact with them since the end of term. He could certainly see the logic behind this idea, but wasn't sure he would have the time. Also, he was secretly slightly disappointed that Ron and Hermione had been in contact with other people when he hadn't. But he brushed the jealousy aside – he was far too accustomed to it for his liking. Over the last few years Harry had befriended the green-eyed monster and he was determined to break that bond, especially as he would be spending more time with his friends than ever. There was no way of telling how long it would take to find the remaining Horcruxes, and he was well aware it could take years even, before they could finally say Voldemort was gone.

"Yeah sure I'll teach them. What have we got to lose?"

Unbeknown to the three teenagers, their conversation was being listened to by someone other than their pets. This person smirked with satisfaction, his piercing green-eyed gaze fixed to the bugging device's receiver in front of him. What he had just heard gave away no real indication as to what was going on in the boy's head but at least he now knew where Harry Potter would be on the 1st September, and hopefully he would be able to follow him to Godric's Hollow as a result. Even the Order and his friends couldn't save the Potter boy now. It was his turn to pay. His turn to die.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter - new one up soon. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Plans and Preparations

**Chapter 3 – Plans and Preparations **

The sun rose high over The Burrow, bringing with it a new day of discoveries, possibilities and revelations. It was a week now until the wedding of Bill Weasley to Fleur Delacour, and tensions were running high. Mrs Weasley could frequently be seen running from one end of the garden to the other with armfuls of fabric, or else she was dusting the china for the tenth time that day. Everything was going to go to plan even if it was the last thing she did. With talk of Voldemort rife and the increasing worry surrounding Hogwarts' future it was about time everyone let go and enjoyed themselves – Mrs Weasley was intent on making this an event everyone would remember.

Harry sat on Ron's bed gazing out across the garden and into the hazy morning beyond. It was warm for this time of day, and the flowers were just beginning to peek out from behind their nighttime coverings. A gnome jumped with fright as Crookshanks approached it, eventually giving chase through the rockery and out into the open fields. This was followed by a knock on the door. Harry knew that this would be Hermione. She had arranged to talk to them early when there was less chance of being overheard by Ron's large family. Harry opened the door letting Hermione tumble through, her arms full of maps, photos and documents relating to their mission. Many of them flew to the floor as she struggled to regain her balance. Upon hearing the sound Ron ran into the room, almost knocking the bushy-haired girl over.

"What was that?" he asked, spraying a mouthful of toothpaste into his path.

"Honestly Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "I just dropped a few things."

"Just being careful!" he sulked before heading back to the bathroom. Hermione gazed after him.

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders knowing full well that anything he said in this sort of situation would not help. Ron and Hermione were like that. No matter what anyone said, they would always be them – and usually they thought they were right. At the end of last term it had seemed they might have finally given in to their feelings for each other, but so far this summer nothing had been said.

"Right, so we will take the pensieve, the Horcruxes we already have…." All three's eyes moved briefly towards the ink stained diary on the bed in front of them "….the maps, the supplies and Pigwidgeon. Harry I really am sorry we can't take Hedwig."

"Don't worry 'Mione." As Hermione rattled off the list of items they would need for their journey, Harry couldn't help but feel sad that he would have to leave so much behind him. With every day that passed he became more and more attached to his current life. He felt safe here at The Burrow. He was surrounded by his friends, people he regarded as parents, he was in contact with Order members daily and Ginny was there. He didn't want to leave. But he knew that soon he would have to. Perhaps forever.

Lord Voldemort smirked into the distance. A fog was rolling in towards the cave, as the sea lapped gently at the shore. There was no wind tonight – the storm had yet to come. So they knew about the Horcruxes. That mattered little. In fact it was almost a good thing: it would be bait. Perhaps he gave the children less credit than they deserved. They had after all defeated him before. But that was when they had Dumbledore. Without Dumbledore they were nothing – just two boys and a girl, all rather naïve.

Voldemort was still unsure why Snape had stepped in so late in the mission and taken over from Malfoy. He had yet to hear the answers from either of them, but he was at least glad that the job was done. _There will be no punishment yet_ he mused. _I still have use for them both_. It was at this moment that a figure entered the cave, his hand dripping with blood from the 'clever' entry charm. Voldemort gazed down at him, slightly startled that this person was not cowering like so many others. _He will cower soon_.

"I have retrieved the information requested your Lord."

"Very good" hissed Voldemort, taking a jar and a roll of parchment from the steely young man. "I trust you went undetected."

The man laughed. "They didn't have a clue."

"Good. It must remain this way." Voldemort unscrewed the jar and the voices of Ron, Harry and Hermione echoed around the cave. Snippets of their conversation reverberated off the walls. "To Godric's Hollow……..Apparation test………the pensieve…." This was more than Voldemort could have wished for at this stage. He now had all the information he needed to begin his attack. As soon as they were away from that silly little house he would strike. Hitting everyone the Potter boy loved the most in one fell swoop would be a glory, and he tingled with excitement just thinking of it. The power would be his, and Harry would soon come to see that too. He sensed however, some hesitation in his companion, something he did not allow from any of his followers.

"No personal involvement remember!" he commanded. "You must not have any personal feelings towards this mission or I will kill you myself. You've done well, just don't let yourself down at the last hurdle."

"No master. I will not." Replied the arrogant voice. But Voldemort wasn't convinced.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and with a flick of her wand Hermione swept everything up into a small package and pushed it under the bed. It was Ginny and she had a sombre look on her face.

"Ron, I think you'd better come downstairs now." As she said this the sound of raised voices could be heard floating upwards. A full-blown argument was apparently underway downstairs.

"What is it?" asked Ron moving to the door.

"It's Percy. He's here."

**A/N** **Sorry this is another short chapter and thanks to all my reviewers! I'll try and update soon.**


	5. The Wanderer's Return

**Chapter 4 – The Wanderer's Return**

"Look Percy I think you should leave." Harry's voice remained calm over the top of the Weasley's yelling. He had tried his hardest not to get involved but he was scared that one of Mrs Weasley's precious plates would be thrown at any second. And even if that was not the case, Ginny, Ron, George and Fred were all stood with their wands out, circling a concerned but upright looking Percy. Harry had seen each of them in a rage previously and who knew what hexes they would be capable of producing when faced with their frankly horrible elder sibling.

"Now Harry I understand you are trying to help," Percy's voice frustrated even Harry, " but this is a family matter and, well, lets face it, you are not really family, even if my excuse of a mother pitied you and decided to take you under her rather, well, _battered_ wing." This was low by even Percy's cavernous standards. Mrs Weasley burst into tears before running from the room, and almost instantaneously "Expanderio!" had flown from Ginny and Ron's mouths. All four redheads stood and smirked as Percy's head swelled to about ten times its usual size. His hair thinned, his eyes boggled and his suit burst open at the neck. It was a shame, Harry thought, that more people had not been there to witness this momentous occasion. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and went into the garden after Mrs Weasley, muttering something about an obscene act of injustice. But everyone knew that this was not meant to be justice. It was revenge in its sweetest form. Percy had never been liked. Even at school when he became prefect people would move to the other side of the classroom. Perhaps society was to blame for his fierce behaviour as much as he was, but anyone who saw the Weasley's loving home would know that this could not possibly be the case. Percy was shown only love from the minute he was born, but somewhere along the way he had become bitter. Harry doubted his siblings would ever forgive him for this intrusion, and judging from the way he felt, neither would he. The Weasley's were after all, Harry's family.

It took almost four hours for Percy to be de-juiced at St Mungos. All six teenagers stood outside of his room with feigned guilt on their faces, occasionally letting a chuckle or a smirk slip out. It was under the Ministry's orders that they should all wait and speak to Percy themselves. A formal apology had been suggested but this was going to be hard. Harry was almost certain that Ginny and Ron would rather be expelled from Hogwarts than apologise to their fool of a brother. Once the under-age magic had been reported three Ministry Officials had arrived at the Burrow in the fear that an attack was under-way. They had eventually decided (much to Mr Weasley's relief) not to take the matter any further, sighting it as a bit of sibling rivalry gone wrong.

"You can go in and see him now", said the small voice of the timid witch who had just left Percy's room. "But try not to worry him, he's had a tough time." She scuttled off with the scowls that she received and the six were left standing in the hallway staring at each other blankly.

"You go first." George was the first to speak with a nudge in Fred's direction.

"No way! He'll eat me! Ron, younger brother mate, you'll go."

"Woah!W….w…ww….woah! Why me!"

"Ron he'll listen to you!" although no one believed Ginny's comment.

"Oh for goodness sake I'll go!" and with that Hermione swung the door to room 215 open and disappeared inside. Ron was left staring worriedly after her. "Oh bloody hell! I can't let her go into the lion's den alone. Anyone else coming?" And with a gulp he too was out of sight. Harry quickly followed with the other three not far behind. He stopped at the edge of Percy's bed, who was moaning and grimacing in an unconvincing manner. Even the sight of him was causing Harry's pulse to zip and his blood to boil.

"Oh come off it Percy. We all know you deserved it. I suppose the next thing will be you reporting us to the Minister for Magic himself, or are we too unimportant for his attention?" Ginny's sarcastic tone clearly didn't impress the patient who promptly stopped shrieking and pulled himself up to full sitting height, so that he could meet Ginny's eyes.

"Your not worth it." He spat his words with such venom that even Ginny herself staggered backwards. Harry placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back but Percy continued, this time gesturing towards Hermione. "As far as I'm concerned you're all as bad as that filthy mudblood you call your friend. I mean I know that Mum and Dad disgraced our family years ago, but you excuses of witches and wizards aren't exactly trying to make amends are you!" Before Harry could even register what he had said Ron was in Percy's face, one fist held high.

"What did you call her?" Ron gritted his teeth but Percy was unmoved. "I said Percy, what – did-you-call-her!" Percy shifted but made no attempt to move out of Ron's way.

"Touched a nerve have I Ron? Are you as ashamed of your girlfriend as the rest of us or is she the only person you have to talk to?" And with that Ron's hand sent Percy reeling backwards. "Shut up!" he yelled, his cheeks reddening. "Shut up!" Hermione and Harry rushed forward and grabbed one of Ron's arms - which were flaying all over the place - each. Percy just straightened himself up and pressed his buzzer as blood streamed down his face. The timid witch appeared at his bedside immediately and stood for a moment, stunned at what she saw. Percy remained calm. "I would like these people removed from my room at once please. Oh, and can I please get an owl sent to the Minister for me." She nodded hesitantly but did not move, as if none of what Percy had just said sank in. "Now!" he bellowed. She jumped slightly and flicked her wand to stem the flow of red liquid emanating from the young man's face. "Right away." she whispered, but still she did not move. She had obviously never seen this side of Percy before. "Don't worry" said the twins simultaneously, "We can show ourselves out." Ron, who was beginning to calm, gave Percy one last glower and allowed Hermione to steer him out of the room behind the twins. But Harry remained behind. His body was turned towards the door, but his attention was on Ginny who was still in front of Percy, tears streaming down her face. Percy looked slightly confused as to why she was still here, and had clearly expected her to leave with the rest. He took one look at her, before turning his attention towards Harry. "So wonder boy..." Harry hated being called that. "…How is my sister? If I can call her that." He laughed erratically at this last comment and Harry had to tense every muscle in his body to stop himself mirroring Ron's actions. "Or is she a bit of a disappointment? I can imagine she would be! Of course she's been around a bit, what if you count all the little naïve boys she's eaten for breakfast. Or do you like a bit of a…" he giggled with self pride "… _slag_?" That was it, that was too far. Ginny shrieked as she tore towards Percy, her wand raised high and her face contorted with anger. Harry who was about to do the same himself took a deep breath to stop himself from killing Percy, and instead headed for Ginny. He couldn't let her do anything silly, and murdering her brother was definitely at the top of the list of stupid things to do. But as he got closer to her something was wrong. Why did something feel wrong? It wasn't just the awful things that Percy had said; it was the way in which he had said them. He hadn't just been trying to hurt them; he'd been provoking them. Something told Harry this was exactly what Percy wanted. As if in slow motion the realisation hit him, but too late. He could hear footsteps charging towards the door and voices calling for help – the voices of his friends – as the door to the room locked. Percy's wand was drawn. He was raised to his full height, his cloak billowing, and his eyes… His eyes seemed to glow red. Ginny froze on the spot as Percy turned to face her. "Percy…nn...nn.no..." was all she could manage to say, before Percy's wand had fired red spindly ropes. There was nothing Harry could do to stop the scene unfolding in front of him. His wand was drawn but Percy's curse had already been fired. They hit her first in the chest, knocking her backwards and unconscious, before wrapping themselves around her limp form and pulling her, upside down, into the air. Harry pointed his wand at Percy but he couldn't risk it. If he broke Percy's concentration Ginny could die, and that was why they were in this mess. He had always known that she could be used against him, but this was worse. This was her brother in the driver's seat.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd watch me kill her. And I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I mean, I'd much rather have just killed you." He laughed wearily. "But, this is the way the Dark Lord wanted it and I must respect my Master. Perhaps in the future I will be making the decisions. Hm? What do you think? Would I make a good leader?" Harry didn't answer. He was trying to decide what to do, but he could think of nothing but Ginny. He would have to try and stall Percy just long enough that someone could come into the room and help him.

"A leader?" he faltered. "Umm…yeah sure…you'd make a …um…brilliant...leader…really umm…powerful."

"You lie!" Percy's voice shook the walls and Harry had to admit that he was scared.

"I'm not lying at all! You'd be amazing!" His eyes flicked from Percy to the hanging Ginny. " So, can I ask you a question, you know, as a leader?" Percy considered this request and then nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" For a moment Percy's features softened, but he quickly checked himself.

"Because I am what the Dark Lord made me, and he has done more for me in this life than anyone else." Harry's plan was working because Percy didn't seem to have noticed the door handle steaming as hundreds of counter-jinxes were fired from outside. "You see Harry, what people on this planet don't realise is that evil can be good," his voice was becoming shrill and frenzied "and it is evil that we should all look to if we wish to survive. You must face the fact that you can _only _survive if you join my Lord. Don't fight it anymore. You are a wizard of great power Harry, but you could be so much greater if you only embraced evil. "The door snapped open with a crash and before Harry could move his wand Percy had disappeared, chased by numerous hexes and charms. Harry heard himself yell "Nooooooooooooooo…" but it was too late. All he could do was rush forward in time for Ginny's body to fall into his arms, pale and apparently lifeless.

He felt the steaming tears pouring down his face before he even had time to realise what had happened. This couldn't be. He couldn't lose someone else, not Ginny. He loved her. For a moment all he could feel was grief, and then the anger flooded in. He turned to face the open doorway where most of the Order was stood in a stunned silence. His eyes searched for Ron and he at last found him, staring blankly, confused, but walking slowly towards Harry. Hermione was at his side, and carefully Harry placed Ginny's body into her brother's arms. With one look of sorrowful understanding exchanged between the three and a gentle kiss placed on Ginny's head, Harry apparated.

**A/N – Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update but I've had tons of schoolwork. Hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll update sooner this time! **


End file.
